Sophisticated Gentlemen
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: The girls decide its time for the boys to have their turn training to be gentlemen. Sequel to 'Sophisticated Ladies'


**Sophisticated Gentlemen**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had a harder time then I thought I would, but I did try to start it a while back then had writers block a few paragraphs in. Also, I plan to get the other stories updated before I update "Sticking Together" so please don't ask. Ok, here's the sequel to "Sophisticated Ladies".**

"Oh no," Sprx said as he and the others backed away slowly.

"Oh yes," Nova said as the girls stalked closer, smirks on their faces. "It's time for you to endure what we had to."

At that precise moment, the door whooshed open, revealing two muddy forms. Zinnaux and Midnight trailed mud on the floor. Grass and mud was covering their once glossy coats. They were staring at each other with an evil glare that said it all. The girls looked at each other with an ever growing smile and turned toward the two newcomers. This would be war. "Well, you two arrived just in time." Kai grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling we arrived at a bad time?" Zinnaux asked his friend, forgetting about their feud.

Midnight shook his head, "I don't know, but I got the same feeling."

"Well if it isn't my two best friends." A very, very familiar voice spoke from behind an open door, before a small blue cub appeared. "Midnight and Zinnaux, my two favorite monkeys. It's about time you showed up, I was about to go mad with these bozo's."

"Bozo's," Sprx shouted. "Listen you little nos-"

"Sprx," Eclyps was growling impatiently and annoyed, his teeth bearing.

"Haya, these two need to go too." Nova said. "I mean look at them. They're dirty too, they need training."

"But they have some, unlike Moron and Clueless over there." The cub pointed her paw.

Sprx and Otto were turning red in the face (wait, Sprx already is). In seconds, they were both rendered unconscious. "Eclyps!" Gibson exclaimed.

The larger tiger looked at him and smirked, "It slipped... I told them to stop dissing my kind. Next time it'll hurt." Then started chuckling.

Haya looked away as she could feel her cheeks burning. All but one took no notice as they were too busy looking at the blue striped tiger as he only defended his reason for his actions. "Why do I have to carry them?" Eclyps asked.

"Need I remind you, you knocked them out." Gibson said.

"It was only an accident," the tiger defended, paying little attention to the blue monkey. He then mumbled, "They deserved it."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said something."

"Said what?"

"About them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Have you been inhaling to many dangerous chemicals that fry your brain cells?"

"I have not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

The tiger was about to say something, but Kai cut him off. "We need you to carry them because you knocked them out and you're the only one big enough to carry both of them."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Eclyps narrowed his eyes and Kai was surprised he asked by the expression she had on her face. "Kidding. Geez the only time I have a little fun and you guys go all crazy on me. Crazier than when Sprx watches Barney the Purple Dinosaur on Youtube."

Awkward stares went around and they looked back at Eclyps. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's true. It's on blackmailyou dot com." Everyone turned to a certain blue cub.

She smirked, "You guys want to see?"

"I believe it," Nova said. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, please Eclyps you have to carry them." She had her hands clasped in front of her in a pouty expression.

Eclyps sighed, "Fine. Only this once. Who knows what these monkeys have."

"Where are we going?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah our little best friend, what's going on?"

"Those boys took us girls to "Lady Training", which I personally didn't need because I'm already a lady. Now it's there turn."

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Tiku yelled.

"Oh, stop complaining Tiku," Lili said. The senior was holding onto the doorframe and the sophomore was attempting to pull him from it with all her strength. His feet were in her hands.

"NO!"

"Oh, c'mon Tiku," the girl replied. "There will be some pretty hot girls there I believe."

"OK LETS GO!" Tiku let go and managed to knock his friend on the floor. On the way, he grabbed Antauri, Xel and Gibson. "C'mon you guys, the ladies are waiting."

"Uh… I already hav-" Xel was unable to finish as he and the others were dragged behind the hormone driven teen.

"HEY… YOU TOOK ANTAURI!" Lili shouted.

Everyone else shook their heads. Typical teenage boy. "Well, I couldn't have done it better." Nova told Lili.

"Nice one, Lilo." Haya smirked.

"It's Lili," the girl corrected, her eye started twitching.

"Whatever." The blue cub looked at her buddies. "So what have you be-"

"C'mon boys," Tiku ran back in and grabbed Midnight and Zinnaux by the wrists and pulled them with him. The first three were bored and gave up on the struggle.

"I spy-" Gibson said in a bored tone.

"A crazy person." Xel answered, his fist on his cheek and droopy eyes.

"No, but good guess." Then Tiku disappeared again.

"Wow," Kai said.

"You said it." Lili added. "So Haya, about that blackmail on Sprx-"

"Hey, we have plans remember." Nova pointed at Eclyps, who still had the red and green monkeys on his back.

"Yeah, can we go now?" he asked with annoyance in his voice. The girls nodded and escorted the feline to their destination.

"This stinks," Tiku said disappointedly. "There are no girls, Lili you lied!" five monkeys still in his arms.

"Well duh," she said as a matter of factly.

"So you set me up. How rude."

"You can let go of Antauri now. Actually let go of the all." The monkeys dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

"Well boys we hope you have a wonderful time with your session." Nova backed away as she and the girls left the boys with some crazy people.

"Oh c'mon." Eclyps said. "You can't seriously be leaving me here? I'm adorable."

A few groans were rising above the noise and some movement, "Oww, my head. What happened?" Otto asked as he grabbed his head and stirred some more. Eclyps reached over his head and pulled the dazed green primate on the ground. After he placed Otto on the ground, Sprx barely moved when he felt a large paw pull him off and set him beside his green friend.

"Alright," Tiku stated, "where is the trainer person? Hopefully its one hot chick."

"Uh… actually that would be me." Everyone looked at the silver monkey.

"What?" Sprx asked.

"Really?" Antauri raised a brow.

"Yes," he put his hands together, "so… shall we begin."

No one could believe it, out of all people, Xel was their mentor. There was a second level above their heads, unknown to them that four dark silhouettes were watching them. One held a mischievous grin while three more smiles of amusement to those below. The first was excited before those below began. It signaled to the tallest figure and reached a rope and pulled. At the other end, releasing a basketful of multicolored balloons fell toward their unsuspecting victims.

_Splash._

A thick liquid covered the skin and fur of all who were under. Laughter echoed in the building as sticky creatures looked up. "Why you?" Sprx lifted up a fist. "Who did that?" Another figure nodded and the same who pulled the first lever pulled another and feathers were blown from the other end of the room. Xel, however had no chance to escape even if he were able to teleport, only because it flew at him in the direction he was trying to flee. Feathers engulfed the room.

"Hey look," Haya said, "it's snowing."

"Hey look," Lili added, "chickens."

"Pefff," Antauri tried to blow the stubborn feather from his upper lip. "I never liked poultry."

Sprx started laughing. "Well, now you're related. You look like one."

"This is nasty," Eclyps said, his tongue covered in feathers.

"Sprx, I must say you look better with feathers, better than looking like a shaved rat." Nova shouted out. The other girls giggled in but stopped when the door was busted open and a tall, slender woman with damp brown hair. Her pink day dress was covered in feathers, just as the boys were.

"Where are they?" she asked at the verge of screaming.

"Uh oh," Nova said. "The friendly little aliens must have discovered she wasn't a crazy baboon. Run."

"You aint going anywhere," Sarah yelled.

"Ah, the chicken returns. Scram." Lili cried.

**This honestly didn't turn out how I was hoping, I still wasn't sure how I wanted to do this but I figured I'd try it out. I am not too proud of this one but that's it. So I hope there was at least some humor in it. I would appreciate it if you would review.**


End file.
